


Tag, You're It

by RejextedSauce



Series: Defiled [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor Kid Doesn't Need Anymore Anxiety, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Slightly Out of Character?, Tajihana if you squint, Triggers, Trust Issues, Violence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, abemiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejextedSauce/pseuds/RejextedSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi decides to leave a party early. That was his first mistake. His second was that he was alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Aww, Mihashi!” Tajima whined as he pulled on the poor boy’s sleeve. “Why do you have to leave already?”

Mihashi paused, trying to get some words together to form a sentence. “I-Uh, I thought-”

“Tajima,” Abe called. “If Mihashi wants to go home you should let him. Besides, you’re the one who decided to have a last minute party. Not everyone can stay.”

“Wha-? But he already told his parents!” Tajima said matter-of-factly. “Right Mihashi? You sure you wanna go home now?”

Mihashi paused and looked around the room. Members of the Nishiura baseball team were setting up sleeping bags in Tajima’s livingroom. The scene looked hectic with blankets and pillows strewn across the room, but welcoming nonetheless.

Mihashi gave a few quick head nods and sent a nervous smile at Abe. In return, the catcher emitted a small smile and pulled Tajima’s hand off Mihashi’s shoulder.

“I-I’ll go now. I’ll m-make sure to tell my parents when I get home. Thanks for having me.”

A chorus of “Bye Mihashi!” and “See ya Monday!” erupted into the room, causing Mihashi to flinch. He let out  a nervous chuckle and put on his coat.

“Make sure to sleep as soon as you get home, and finish all your homework tomorrow. I know it’s Sunday, but we have a long practice on Monday. You need to be at your top performance.

“Yeah, Abe-kun.”

There was a moment of silence before Abe started again. “Was there a particular reason you didn’t want to stay here?”

“I-Ah, not really,” Mihashi mumbled. “I mean… I kinda feel on edge, and my stomach’s been bugging me…”

Abe sighed. “Mihashi speak up when you talk!”

Mihashi flinched, the poor pitcher not meaning to speak in such a quiet voice. Abe on the other hand, face-palmed. _Just when I was getting through to him, I just had to raise my voice. And I really was doing a good job of controlling myself._

“Sorry, Mihashi,” Abe apologized. “Could you please repeat what you just said?”

Mihashi complied. “I-I said, I kinda feel on edge and my… my stomach kinda hurts.” He rubbed his hand on his stomach as if he needed to show proof. Abe thought for a moment, wondering if he should leave as well, but discarded the thought.

“Oh well, drink some water and try to eat one less omelette for breakfast, You may be losing weight, but we also have to worry about if the amount of food intake is going to upset your stomach.”

Mihashi rested his hand on the dornob. “R-right. Thanks, Abe-kun.”

“Yeah,” Abe replied. Mihashi stepped out the door and pulled it closed behind him, stopping the strong wind from entering. Abe locked the door behind him and paused again. _No, Mihashi will be fine. Now I just have to watch over these guys and make sure no one injures themselves._

_~_

Outside, Mihashi had started a comfortable pace walking back home. One thing he loved to do on his way home was to look up at the stars. They always shine brightly as he walked to and from his friends’ houses. They always made him feel in awe in the way they looked so peaceful in the dark sky, adding a sense of comfort in the night.

He turned a corner, walking into an alley-like area, around the back of an apartment building. Mihashi’s home was still a mile away. At his normal pace, it’ll still take him about 20 minutes to get there.

Mihashi glanced at his watch. 12:43 AM it read. _Good thing I didn't call my parents, they'd wonder why I was still up so late!_ He sighed and started thinking about how to sneak into his room quietly. That was when he first felt he was being watched.

He looked around, a small shiver running up his spine. Mihashi choked down a whimper. _It's probably someone in the apartment building._

Mihashi set foot again, his pace quickened quite a bit. As he rounded the next corner into an even more secluded alley, he could hear his own footsteps echo. He started to panic at the eerie sound they made so he halted.

Dread filled his chest when he realized he could still hear those same footsteps. They weren't his.

“Hey there. What's a cute little boy like you doing out at this hour?”

Mihashi stared at his feet, hesitantly turned around, his legs starting to shake uncontrollably. “I-I-” his hands starting shaking. _C-Cute?_ _That’s an unusual thing to say._ Mihashi started to feel uncomfortable, he’s only been called cute by his parents and their friends, but that was in junior high. Back then he would smile and thank them. This time, it didn’t feel like he should.

When Mihashi rose his gaze up from his feet, the silhouette of a tall man stood in front of him. He wore a black shirt, his brown coat tied tightly around his jeans. Long brown bangs covered his eyes and facial profile. He smirked.

“The name’s Yuko, by the way.” The man chuckled. He shiftedhis weight onto one foot and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “So, where'd you come from?”

“A-” Mihashi gulped. “A friend’s house.” His eyes darted around, looking for any signs of a bystander. None were found.

“Do your parents know you're coming home?” Yuko asked.

“No, t-they thought I was-” Mihashi paused, the dread starting to engulf him yet again. He had just admitted to a suspicious stranger that no one knew where he was.

“Why are you so nervous? I'm just being friendly.”

Mihashi gulped. “I-I'm just not feeling so good.”

Yuko’s smile widened, his eyes dancing with an unknown emotion. “Maybe…” Yuko started. He took a few steps closer. Mihashi was frozen in place. Yuko kept coming his way until Mihashi could feel his breath tickle his hair.

“I could help you feel better.”

Mihashi’s heart jumped. “I-I think I'll be okay!” he stuttered, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, his mind screaming at him to run, to yell, to get away. He just couldn’t move.

_Oh please don't let this be happening to me._

Yuko seemed to grin from ear to ear, his reaction to seeing Mihashi’s expressions. “Let’s play a game.” He leaned in closer, his eyes level with Mihashi’s. With a forceful shove, Mihashi’s back hit the wall of the alley.  The surprised pitcher lost his breath and struggled to get it back. He was gasping for air. Yuko ignored it. “Tag, you’re it,” he breathed, his breath uncomfortably hot against Mihashi’s face.  

Mihashi felt his legs go limp, but Yuko held him up. He could feel the chipped stones of the alley’s wall digging into his back. With each quick and shallow breath, the stones dug into his back until he was sure they were drawing blood. Mihashi couldn’t take it anymore, the stones were causing unbearable pain across his back. “P-please stop,” he muttered, almost inaudibly.

Yuko’s grip tightened on his shoulders and Mihashi was sure that he’d find bruising there tomorrow. If he lived until tomorrow, that is.

“S-stop! Please l-let go,” he begged. Yuko smiled.

“That’s no fun, is it?”

Mihashi’s breath hitched for the millionth time already, his shaking and limp legs beginning to stand on their own. “W-Why? What d-did I do to d-deserve this?” Mihashi’s tears started rolling down his cheeks in a steady and unstopping pace.

Yuko payed no attention to Mihashi’s voice. He was more interested in his own actions. Snaking his hand up Mihashi’s arms, he reached up to pin those calloused hands up above the pitcher’s head. His other reached down to the rim of Mihashi’s shirt.

“D-don’t!” Mihashi squeaked, his eyes shut tightly. “P-lease let m-me go-” his sentence was cut off by a rough fabric being stuffed into his mouth.

“Better,” Yuko remarked as he snaked his hand back down to the hem of Mihashi’s shirt. He lifted it up, exposing Mihashi’s torso. Mihashi gave out a muffled gasp as Yuko trailed his hand over his chest. Mihashi’s gasps were slowly turning into loud sobs.

Mihashi felt defenseless, worthless and vulnerable.

Wherever Yuko’s hand would touch him, he felt disgust. Another rack of sobbs attacked his body as Yuko’s hands traced his hips.

_Why can’t anyone hear me? Why doesn’t anyone come to save me?_

Mihashi remembered the last time he was this fearful. At that time, he had just joined the Nishiura team and their first practice match was against Mihoshi, his old school. The kids there held a grouge against him because he claimed the pitcher’s spot because of nepotism, and he was hated. That practice match led to Mihashi getting threatened by an old teammate. A huge difference from then and now was that Abe was able to step in. Now he was alone and vulnerable, his life possibly in danger.

Mihashi violently shook as Yuko’s hand slid underneath his shorts. His hand reached down to Mihashi’s crotch and started to roughly palm it. Mihashi’s sobs mixed with a muffled scream of desperation, but he was still fearing what was yet to come.

Yuko chuckled as the young boy’s member hardened against his will. Mihashi almost vomited at the sight. How could his own _body_ enjoy being being taken advantage of?!

Mihashi gasped as anticipation built up. _This can’t be happening, it’s not real._

The hand’s presence vanished and relief flooded over him. _Please let this be over._

The next thing Mihashi knew was that he was on the floor. He had landed on his knees, his hands grabbing at the dirt piled on the floor of the alley. A hand knocked into his raw back and his face collided into that same dirt. He tried to stand up, but the hand held him down.

“Shh… It’ll be over soon,” Yuko whispered. To Mihashi, it didn’t sound reassuring in any way. He didn’t want it to be over _soon_ . He wanted it to be over _now_.

His tears kept spilling onto the dirt as Yuko tugged his pants down to his knees. With his muffled screams ignored, Mihashi tried to wiggle his arms free, but he was held down by a strong forearm.

“Not so soon, _whore_.” Mihashi paled. New emotions arose with those of disgust and vulnerability. Guilt was among them. It’s his own fault for not being strong enough for fighting back, for being too wimpy to scream for help, for wanting to leave the party early. Wasn’t the encounter punishment enough? Mihashi felt his heart sink.

Despite Mihashi’s cries, Yaku still went on. He wasted no time spreading Mihashi’s legs, gaining more access to his entrance. Mihashi felt his jaw tighten around the fabric and a tangy flavor was now evident. His voice was hoarse as he let out a half-hearted scream.

_It’s no use. It’s over now._

Sobs overtook him as he felt something enter him, quickly scissoring in and out. Mihashi’s body shook and he felt no pleasure, solely pain and discomfort. Yaku’s fingers were quick and he added in extra digits before yanking out of a disheveled Mihashi. His body felt even more violated and dirty and- _oh god, it isn’t over yet._

Yaku’s one hand was still holding down his arms as the other’s location was unknown. Mihashi’s breath hitched as he heard pants being unzipped.

The heavy sobs that wracked his body now started to choke him as his rapid breaths constricted him. He braced himself when the hand came back and pushed on his shoulders, forcing his face even more into the dirt. He was sure his heart had stopped beating.

The only thing Mihashi was aware of was the sound of ruffling clothes and the dreaded silence that followed. He took the time to refill his lungs with air. With each breath he grew more anxious, until he felt something press against his entrance. This time his breath got caught in his throat. His entire body tensed up. Unknown dread filled him as he knew his defilement wasn’t over yet.

_Please just be finished soon. I want to die._

Yuko thrusted into Mihashi, sending waves of pain throughout the shaking pitcher. Mihashi could feel himself starting to tear. His virgin body recoiled with each thrust. Yuko picked up his pace and wrapped his arm around Mihashi’s waist, positioning him so that he could have better access. Upon hearing the sound of skin against skin, Mihashi’s mind was filled with disgust and susceptibility. His knees were swollen, torn and bloody, they now burned in discomfort from his perpetrator’s movements. His entrance felt raw and swollen. His eyes were blurry and couldn’t see straight, while the entirety of his body was shaking from fear and anxiety.

Yuko continued to thrust into Mihashi. After an agonizing amount of time passed, Yuko pulled out of him, a warm substance trickling out in absence of his cock. Yuko dropped Mihashi’s arms and shoved Mihashi back into the dirt. “See you later, plaything, “ Yuko called as he zipped up his pants. “I had fun.” He made his way out of the alley, leaving a ruined Mihashi behind.

Mihashi’s stomach swirled with uneasiness, disgust and guilt. His discomfort amplified these emotions, most of which were alien to him. _What do I do now? Where do I go? Who should i tell? How will everyone react? Do they have to know?_

_Why didn’t I do anything?_

A familiar feeling of despair hit him unexpectedly. Mihashi felt like breaking down.

And so he rested there, arms folded out in front of him, pants down, ass in the air, tears in his eyes, face in the dirt, and a whole new sense of vulnerability.

When Mihashi’s pain became unbearable yet again, he decided to lay on his side, now becoming aware of the substance leaking out of him and onto his clothes. Not bothering to move until the last of his tears had dried, he craned his neck up at the sky and gazed at the stars with his blurry eyes, trying to find some type of comfort. While staring at the stars, Mihashi noticed something.

The stars didn't seem to shine as brightly as they did before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always fall asleep writing chapters, I fell asleep five times for the first, and twice for the second. What'cha gonna do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Defeated. Vulnerable. Terrified. Guilty.

The same emotions washed over Mihashi, making his body feel even more abused. He had no idea how long he was laying down for, the only thing he knew was that he was alive and his upset stomach was nothing in contrast to the pain he felt now. Hell, he was didn’t even know if Yuko was gone, and that fact may have been what was keeping him down.

It wasn’t even until he thought of his family that he stood up. What would happen if he didn’t move from this spot until morning? His mom would be worried sick, his father probably a nervous wreck. Mihashi didn’t want to think about the horror on their faces when Tajima’s family tells them he left.

Surely his parents would think he was lost, or killed- or worse...

Worse? Mihashi contemplated this for a moment. What’s worse? People always say “worse” but honestly, what’s worse than this? What’s worse than being defiled and left to fight on you own? To feel ashamed when you couldn’t do anything? To feel disgusted at your own self for being too stupid and leaving early? Even death seemed more appealing at this moment. Worse meant nothing.

Gathering what strength he had left, Mihashi gingerly pushed his arms against the dirt and hesitantly stood up on a pair of wobbly legs. He felt dizzy and paled when he felt a warm liquid trickle out of him. Mihashi was already out of breath from just the mere effort of getting up, so he paused and let it trickle out before blinking back some remaining tears.

Mihashi resumed and cautiously pulled on his pants before leaning against the wall to regain his breath. At this point the scratches along his back were only a dull ache compared the the flaring pain he felt _in_ his body. His bloody knees still shook, and the trickling blood started to itch his legs. He pressed his pant’s fabric against his leg, trying to soak up the blood. His mind started wandering about the next plan of action.

_Where do I go? How am I supposed to get home? What if Yuko comes back? What do I do with my clothes? Can I trust anyone enough to tell them what happened?_

Even in a situation like this Mihashi’s anxiety had taken over his train of thought.

He stood up, deciding that getting home was his goal for now. 12:59 a.m. his watch read. He immediately began wondering how long he was lying there for, and how long the assault lasted for. He felt disturbed for wondering, but still guessed in all it was around twenty minutes. He was always bad at math, it’s just something he had to get used to.

Mihashi shrugged, winced from a sharp spike of pain, then glanced around the alley, feeling a bit more energized from the left over adrenaline. He took one step forward and caught his step before he stumbled. _I guess it all did take a toll on me._ He straightened out, this time he ignored the burning pain from his back and knees. Gingerly placing each step, Mihashi was able to get away from that cursed spot.

Uncertainty danced around in his mind as he stepped out of the alley. Someone could be waiting around the corner. Someone could see him in this state. Mihashi went on regardless, deciding today’s events already felt like a lie; how could things possibly get worse? He took a right turn and held his breath as he walked past the bend.

Once Mihashi passed the turn he sighed. He unconsciously looked up to the stars for a sense of comfort, but failed to receive any. He let out a disappointed grunt and staggered on, his pants now hardening from the area in which the blood had dried. He thought maybe he should take them off, but the thought of less clothing to cover him was frightening.

Another unconscious glance was turned up towards the night sky as Mihashi went on, praying that he would get home soon. Each step he took was still heavy, the adrenaline fading to plain fear and now uneasiness.

Mihashi’s eyes still darted around, looking into the shadows, confirming that his mind was just playing tricks on him. 1:06 a.m. At the pace he was going at, he probably wouldn’t get home until past 1:30 a.m. His phone beeped in his pocket and he jumped, a sharp squeak escaping his lips. After his heart started beating at a normal pace again, Mihashi hesitantly pulled it out. He half expected there to be a text message from his parents or friends, but who would know?

He was slightly disappointed to be met with a different type of message. _Low battery warning._ _Great._ He sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.

He had just slid the phone back in his pocket when he thought he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Hello?” it called out questioningly.

Mihashi’s eyes opened wide, his feet were frozen in place, knees buckled, breath shallow and head pounding.

“M-Mihashi?,” the voice managed to choke out, and he paused.

_Abe-kun?_

Mihashi spun around in time to see an alarmed Abe standing in the street, a duffel bag was slumped over his shoulder. Working out the details of his trademark spiky black hair and gray eyes, he concluded it was indeed him. Mihashi could feel Abe’s eyes over him, and started to feel on edge about the whole event. _Does he know? Did he figure it out?_ Mihashi braced himself for any kind of lecture, but the only thing he heard was the sound of a bag dropping and hurried footsteps.

In an instant Abe was in front of him, his hands on Mihashi’s shoulders and his face inches away from the latter’s. “Mihashi, are you okay?” he asked. His eyes were full with genuine concern. He stared hard into Mihashi’s eyes, though the softness of his stare made Mihashi feel more secure than the stars.

Mihashi slowly opened his mouth, only to close it momentarily. _No._

No, he was not okay; but he wasn’t going to tell Abe that.

Instead, he dropped to his sore knees and let the tears spill, and they did rather easily. Abe shifted awkwardly before crouching down and placing his hand on the pitcher’s.

If it were any other type of physical contact, Mihashi was sure he would have flinched away at the touch—but this was Abe. The person who looked out for him the most, the one that he trusted so much. The first one who made an effort to understand him.

And now holding his hand was the only thing Abe could do. It was the most he could do, because at this moment, Mihashi felt sick and disgusting and helpless and abused. He so terribly wanted to seek comfort in Abe, but he was scared the closeness would make it worse. He wanted to confide in Abe, but what would he say? What could anyone say to make it better?

Mihashi wiped his tears on his sleeve before glancing up to meet Abe’s gaze yet again. He was met with a pair of watery eyes and a look of compassion.

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Yes I updated, I bet a lot of people were expecting me to slack off but naw, I gotta continue this :3c Especially since it's midterms week. Priorities, amiright?
> 
> Also, I'd like to know if anyone "enjoys" this book. Any constructive criticism or whatnot is welcome!I
> 
> PS. I KNOW ABE’S EYES ARE GRAY-GREEN (THEY STILL LOOK PRETTY DAMN GRAY TO ME) FOR MY SAKE I’M WRITING THEM AS GRAY.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say Happy Valentine's Day but  
> 1\. It's late  
> 2\. This book doesn't have the right theme for that
> 
> Anyways enjoy (if you can idk)

_“I’m sorry.”_

Mihashi swore his heart stopped beating. _For what?_

He was genuinely confused. Abe had said it in such a sincere voice, but he wasn’t the one who was responsible for Mihashi’s current condition. Abe didn’t seem to have anything else to say, so he just held onto Mihashi’s hand and waited. This time, he didn’t seem angry at the pitcher’s lack of words.

Mihashi was relieved, but at the same time worried, was Abe really waiting for him to speak? What should he say? It’s not your fault? Does Abe even know he was…

“A-Abe-kun,” Mihashi squeaked, gaining the catcher’s attention. “I know it’s n-not your fault, and you s-should too.”

Mihashi didn’t even have to look up to know Abe’s face was shocked. But he looked up at Abe anyways, the expected expression easy to read on his face along with his typical slight blush. Abe’s lips parted for a second and he closed them again, as if he were unsure how to reply.

He sighed and gazed intently back into Mihashi’s eyes. “I said I’d be with you all the way, no matter what. So I should’ve been with you. Just know I won’t let you out of my sight again. Not if I can help it.”

Mihashi nodded cautiously, his tears threatening to spill. Abe slowly let go of his hand and started to take off his jacket. Alarmed, Mihashi jumped back, landing on his ass, sending another flare of pain through his body. He gave out a yelp and Abe panicked, grabbing for his arm to steady him. Mihashi pulled away, a guilty and feared look in his eyes. Abe backed off slowly.

“I’m sorry, Mihashi. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said softly, his hands held up in a submissive gesture. Mihashi nodded in reply and they were left in silence again. The pitcher’s heart rate wasn’t slowing down, and the pain caused him to lean forward, hugging his knees as an effort to calm down. It was only Abe, he always trusted Abe. Except now his mind was wasn’t acting like it was linked with his body.

Abe locked eyes with Mihashi. “I’m going to take off my jacket. That’s all I’m going to do right now.” Mihashi nodded again, the response almost being a habit by now. Abe kept his eyes locked on Mihashi as he took off his jacket. He was slow in his movements and made sure to not move his legs too much, not risking to alarm Mihashi in any way.

Once it was off, Abe slumped it in one arm. “Alright, I’m going to put this on you. You look cold and, well, you need it more than I do.”

Mihashi nodded again, concentrating on the way that the street’s rough texture looked. Although most of his body felt numb and raw, the street felt foreign, and surprisingly not painful. It was mostly dirt, and he could hear the slight crunch of Abe’s shoes as he crouched down and slowly draped the jacket over Mihashi’s shoulders, the touch of the fabric feeling like a safety net, and he felt like the more layers he had, the safer he’d feel.

Abe paused as if unsure what to do with himself, when Mihashi let out a surprised cry. Abe realised his phone was vibrating, and it was in his jacket pocket; the one draped around Mihashi.

“Mihashi! It’s okay it’s just my phone,”Abe reassured him. At this moment, he felt as though he were looking after a scared puppy, rather than an anxious pitcher. He knew he had to be gentle and quiet, even if his normal agitation would slip through.

“Is it okay if I get my phone out?”

Mihashi nodded in response and Abe reached his hand in his pocket and fished in his pocket for his phone. He swiftly pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Tajima Yuuichiro.

“It’s Tajima,” he told Mihashi as he pressed the answer button. Mihashi’s face changed to an alarmed expression, and it registered to Abe that Mihashi probably didn’t want anyone to know what happened.

“Shit,” Abe grumbled, trying not to upset Mihashi. He heard a snicker on the other end of the phone.

“I guess now’s not a good time?” Abe could hear him smirking though the phone.

Abe sighed. “Yeah. Not really.” He shot a sympathetic glance at Mihashi before Tajima spoke again.

“Oh seriously?! What happened? Are you okay, did you find Mihashi?”

Abe hesitated. “Yeah, he's fine.” Mihashi raised his tired eyes up at Abe. The raven haired boy gave a weak smile in response before continuing on. “Look, I'll have to get back to you later. We have to get home now.”

A dramatic sigh was heard from the other side. “Fine,” Tajima replied. “Goodnight, tell Mihashi I’ll see him on Monday!”

“Sure thing. Bye.” He hung up..

A heavy silence fell over the two teens as Abe pocketed his phone. He took this as a moment to think of his next action.

 _I could walk Mihashi home, but his home is further than mine. His parents are also unaware that he left. Maybe my parents could drive him? That would probably be a bad idea since it's so late already. The best choice for tonight would be to let him stay at my place, but knowing him he'd be an anxious mess as usual. Plus, we're not that close yet,_ right? _But it's still the most practical. As long as he agrees..._

“Mihashi!”

Said person jumped in surprise. “Crap, my bad,” Abe apologized.

Mihashi darted his eyes up at Abe and back down towards the ground before settling his gaze on his feet. “I-it's fine.”

Abe knew he didn't mean it. He didn't look fine, and he was being more jumpy than usual. Then again, Abe didn't really know what happened, only that he looked like hell and he was more emotionally unstable than usual. He had just assumed that he ran into someone- perhaps a bully or someone from another team. Maybe he fell, got hurt (he sure look like he took a tumble), and the fact that it was dark and eery out probably didn't give Mihashi comfort either.

Right now, what had happened wasn't the main problem though, he was worried about the impact it'd have on Mihashi’s emotional state, and his physical well being. What if he couldn't participate in practice? What if he was an even worse anxious mess?

Mihashi, as if reading his mind, started to speak.

“I-I… Home- Okay.” He struggled to let out a coherent sentence.

Abe watched his struggle for a moment, wondering if the kid would ever finish his jumbled sentence. “Would you like to go home?”

Mihashi shut his mouth and rested his gaze on Abe. “Y-Yes,” Mihashi whispered.

Abe took this moment and eyed Mihashi’s physical state. He had noticed the gashes along his back, and his scarred knees were pretty obvious. He could see slight bruises on Mihashi’s shoulder, not his pitching shoulder, but it was still concerning. He suddenly wondered how Mihashi was able to walk far enough with his injuries.

“Can you walk?”

It took a moment before Mihashi nodded and mumbled a small, “Yeah, I think s-so.”

Abe was about to turn back to grab his dropped bags when Mihashi gingerly stood up. He was slow and cautious, overly cautious as if he would fall over with even the smallest loss of balance.

And that was when Abe put the pieces together.

The blood red stains on his pants, dripping down from in between his legs, the identifiable shiny substance that made his breath pause for longer than he intended it to. The bruises and scratches that now made more sense. It wasn't just a tumble, it couldn't have been. Immediate horror and repronounced guilt started rising in Abe's chest.

Mihashi noticed.

Abe cast his eyes down to avoid the latter’s gaze. He should have walked him home. He should have convinced him to stay. He should have stayed with him like he promised. He should’ve swung the door opened and followed him. But he didn’t.

“I’m sorry, Abe,” Mihashi spoke, his voice strangely unwavering. It aggravated Abe.

“Stop saying you’re sorry!” Mihashi flinched. Abe could feel the tears in his own eyes, mimicking Mihashi’s. He felt torn.

“It’s not your fault.” _It’s mine._ Silence. “We should go home now.” _I should have walked you home._

“B-but my—” Abe cut him off.

“We’re going to my place.”

And just like that, Abe had simultaneously finalized his own thoughts and silenced Mihashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think future chapter may be shorter because I had only planned up until chapter 4, so some parts will be fillers.
> 
> Sorry if anything seems too repetitive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for commenting on this story, and all the encouragements I've gotten, especially the mods at @incorrectoofuriquotes on Tumblr for reading this and recommending it. I appreciate it a lot, and knowing that people have enjoyed this twisted fic gives me motivation to keep writing! I originally planned on the possibility of dropping it, but now I'll continue (with the same slow updates because of writer's block :'))

The walk home felt longer to Abe than it ever has before. Along the way, Mihashi had allowed himself to sling an arm over Abe’s shoulders, taking away some of the heaviness he felt in his steps. They walked at a systematic rhythm, both slowing down if Mihashi faltered a step. For the most part, it was quiet.

Mihashi knew that Abe pieced it together, he also knew that the glances Abe had been shooting him for the past couple of minutes were full of questions and guilt-ridden sympathy. Mihashi was also continuously checking up on Abe, but not for the same reasons. He wasn’t even sure himself, it was really a subconscious thing. He could’ve been doing it for a number of reasons; guilt, awe, anxiety, and maybe even comfort.

With this kind of peace, it was hard for Mihashi to ignore the discomfort he felt. The dried blood was starting to itch again as he walked, his scrapes were stinging, and his backside throbbed. He finally let out a suppressed gasp of pain when he placed his foot down wrong, causing his back to flare up and Abe to steady him. 

“Are you okay?” Abe asked.

Mihashi replied with a quick nod and repositioned his arm, then once settled he rested his head so that his cheek rested on Abe’s shoulder. He felt the catcher tense up, before shooting a quick glance down at him and continuing their pace home. A few more moments of silence dragged on. 

“You know—” Abe started. He cut himself off. He tried to open his mouth again, but Mihashi beat him to it. 

“I know, I-it’s not my fault.”

Abe gaped at him, and shook his head. “No. I mean—yes, it’s not your fault, but…  that’s not what I was gonna say.”

Abe glanced down at Mihashi, trying not to disturb his resting head. He felt his heart thud in his chest as he thought of the pitcher’s possible panic. Mihashi only tightened his grip on Abe’s sleeve. “I’m fine.”

Abe gritted his teeth.  _ No, you’re not _ , he wanted to argue. Instead, he kept his mouth shut. The obvious tension in the air was starting to get to him. Besides the tension, he was also beating himself up. What was he supposed to say? He felt as though he were obligated to say something, to comfort Mihashi, to speak up. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to bring up what happened incase Mihashi got uncomfortable, but at the same time he couldn’t leave something to go untouched like this. 

When Abe started to debate whether to say something or not, his stolen glance at the latter revealed a surprisingly obvious twist. Mihashi’s eyelids were struggling to stay open, his footsteps were starting to drag, and the weight on Abe’s shoulder was starting to get progressively heavier. A twinge of familiar agitation stirred in the bit of Abe’s stomach, but he shook it away. After what Mihashi went through today, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at the pitcher’s drifting off. It was an old habit of his, and he looked so innocent when he slept, as if the previous events had never occurred. This was something he was glad to see go unchanged. 

Before Mihashi had a chance to fully drift  into sleep, Abe woke him up. “Mihashi… Hey. Wake up, there's only a few more minutes before we reach my house.” It wasn't a complete lie, Abe’s house was only a few more blocks down the road. The main reason he'd mentioned it was just to get Mihashi’s consciousness back, and to try again to hold a conversation.

Mihashi’s eyes flickered open and lifted his head off Abe’s shoulder. He stopped dragging his feet. In fact, Abe halted because Mihashi stopped walking altogether. 

“Are… Are your parents home?” Mihashi asked, his gaze lowered. The feeling of uneasiness rolled off of him and struck Abe right in his chest.

“Yeah, but don't worry. They're most likely sleeping, and even if they aren't they shouldn't ask too many questions,” Abe reassured him.

The pitcher nodded and Abe hesitantly began to resume their walk home. Once Mihashi settled down again to the point where his shoulder occasionally brushed Abe’s, the raven-haired pitcher decided to strike up another conversation, deciding it was now or never. Even if it would make Mihashi uncomfortable, now was the only time to talk. Any later and it'd be too late to dig deeper.

Abe cleared his throat. “Mihashi, I've been meaning to tell you something.”

Mihashi blinked at the speaker, and nodded his head in an indication that he could continue.

“So, first off, you know you're safe, right?” Mihashi widened his eyes. “I'm serious, we're all here to protect you. Me, your family, friends, the team… It's not your fault.” 

There it was again, that pained expression Mihashi tried to hide all the time. Like guilt and nervousness. In its usual context, Abe would have ignored it, it became irritating, but it was different this time. Everything was.

Abe continued. “We never want to see you hurt, or in discomfort. Right now—I’m sure I’m speaking for all of us when I say this—but I want you to know that we’ll make sure you’re safe. You can tell us anything, and you can certainly tell the others when you’re ready.” Horror struck Mihashi’s face at that last bit. 

“—Or you don’t have to, at least not right away…” Abe’s voice trailed off.  _ I screwed up, didn’t I?  _ Abe sighed. He knew that Mihashi understood what he was trying to say, regardless. Mihashi stared back at Abe in understanding, he truly did get it. 

“Thank you,” he muttered, his eyes cast downwards. 

Abe offered a shy smile. “No problem.”

Mihashi relaxed, not much, but just noticeably for Abe to catch. “I… Still have something to ask of you, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!”

Mihashi shifted his footing and gave a lazy nod. 

“Do you, possibly, know the name of your,” he paused,  “attacker?” Abe held his breath. Mihashi froze. His head still hung, but he stopped moving completely.

A deep sigh escaped the pitcher’s lips. “No, I forget.”

Abe didn’t push. He was slightly skeptical, but he offered Mihashi the chance to answer, and if he didn’t want to, he would respect Mihashi’s wishes. He hoped that if Mihashi did, in fact, know, that maybe at some point he would share the defiler’s name so he could be brought to justice. That’s the thing about cases like these, either they try to protect themselves, or their attacker, or they genuinely don’t remember because of their trauma. 

His watch flashed signifying a half hour had passed. It was now 1:30 a.m. Abe cleared his throat. “Look, Mihashi, we should hurry up, it’s half past one, and I’m sure we both need sleep.”

Said person nodded slowly in response, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Abe took a step forward and then felt a yank on his arm. He turned around to see Mihashi’s hand gripped onto his sleeve. 

“But why did you leave?” Abe blinked.  _ What? _

“Why did I… What do you mean?”

Mihashi sniffled. “Why did you leave the party?” he said, softer this time. 

It was Abe’s turn to cast his eyes downwards, this time in thought. “Well,” he started, “I dunno. I kind of felt uneasy. First off, you were walking home alone, I let you, and I also didn’t want to stay at Tajima’s because no one would have slept. It wasn’t really for me.”

“Then why did you go?” Mihashi’s question wasn’t at all passive, it was full of genuine curiosity. 

“Good question,” Abe replied. He scratched the back of his head in thought. “I guess because everyone was there, you were there, it kinda just made sense to go, even for a little bit.”

Another awkward silence followed Abe’s response.  

Mihashi softened his grip, muttered something Abe couldn’t quite catch. 

“What?” Abe asked. 

“Let’s go.”

Abe nodded in response and took a few steps forward, then halted when he didn’t hear a second set of footsteps. Mihashi stood still, twiddling his thumbs. Abe mentally kicked himself. Of course Mihashi wasn’t going to say anything. After what happened, Abe should be more careful in his actions, he wanted Mihashi to recover, and now he was probably making him even more ashamed. 

“I’ll help,” Abe offered as he approached the apprehensive pitcher. He stood by Mihashi’s side, and the smaller boy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

Abe could’ve sworn he heard a small  _ ‘thanks’ _ come from Mihashi. He just nodded and resumed their journey home, a part of him hoping this journey will start a new one. Preferably one towards recovery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, lots of this was filler and me forgetting how to write. 
> 
> And I'm a terrible person so expect a bit more angst in the next chapter(s). wHOOP WHOOP


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not intended to be romantic whatsoever. Just a warning before you get your panties in a bunch over whether or not I'm romanticizing these events.

The second Abe’s eyes laid on his house he felt his legs and shoulder start to burn. At the same time, he let out a relieved sigh. Mihashi stirred.

“A-are we almost there?” he asked. Abe grunted in reply. 

The boys were quiet on their arrival into the house. Abe gently helped Mihashi sit on his side as he fished out his keys. Once the door was open, Abe helped the pitcher onto his feet and through the doorway. Abe then signaled to Mihashi to be quiet and pointed to the stairs. Mihashi nodded, understanding the plan. 

Halfway to the stairs, Abe heard the dreaded sound of a chair scooting across the kitchen tile floor. Next thing he knows, lights are flooding over him and a terrified Mihashi. 

“Abe!” his mother shouted. The boys winced, Mihashi more so than Abe. 

“What?” Abe asked, obviously a tad irritated on being caught. 

His mother, Misae threw a confused glance at her husband before starting again. “‘What?’ Are you kidding me? Tajima’s mother called me half an hour ago to inform me you left. You should have been here sooner! We were waiting here worrying about you.” 

Abe’s father stepped forward. “She’s right. Next time call. Especially when bringing a friend over,” he gestured to Mihashi. 

“H-hi,” Mihashi greeted. 

“Nice to see you again, Mihashi,” Abe’s father, Takashi greeted with a warm smile.

Mihashi was noticeably flustered, and Abe was growing uneasy as to whether or not they’ll notice the situation he was in. “You t-too.”

Misae smiled. “Alright, regardless, it’s late. You two boys should go to bed.” 

“Okay, sorry,” Abe apologized and hastily started towards the stairs. 

“Oh, and Abe? We’re gonna have a discussion about this tomorrow!”

“Fine by me!” Abe replied, trying to act as natural as possible, without showing his obvious drive to get his friend upstairs.

As Abe climbed the stair with Mihashi, Misae’s smile faltered. She shot “the look” to Takashi. He sighed.

“I know,” he admitted. “Let’s wait for an explanation, right?”

His wife nodded hesitantly, but also filled with worry. “Okay. I’ll let Mihashi’s mother know here’s here in the meantime.” 

 

* * *

 

The second Abe got to his room he shut the door. After he put Mihashi down on the ground to sit while he set up a futon. He then proceeded to ask Mihashi if he was comfortable, along with an array of other questions, and of course, the answers were all “yes”.

“Are you sure?”

Mihashi nodded. “Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

Abe sighed. “Do you need anything?”

“A shower, m-maybe? If that’s okay with you, Abe-kun.”

“Y-yeah! Of course. My bathroom is right over there,” Abe pointed to behind Mihashi, where the bathroom door was. “Everything you need is set up, go ahead.”

Mihashi thanked him and proceeded to half limp/wobble to the bathroom. 

“Do you want any help?” Abe asked gingerly.

“N-no, I think I’ll be okay.”

Abe nodded in reply. 

Once the bathroom door was closed, Abe listened to the rush of water. He started thinking about what to do in the morning. Obviously, Mihashi would probably want to return home, especially since the day after is a school day. He would probably leave early. Should Abe make him stay later? Or would that be too weird? This is Mihashi’s first time over at his house, and his first time sleeping over. Although, they were close friends now. It’s about time. And shouldn't they call each other by their first names? 

Wait—that’s besides the point! Right now, Abe should just be worried about Mihashi’s own parents finding out. He knew for sure Mihashi’s mother and father, Naoe and Reiichi, would definitely worry. Although, it wasn’t as if he could avoid them from finding out forever. Was Mihashi even ready for someone else other than him to find out?

Just as he was overthinking it, the water stopped. 

“Abe-kun?”

Abe jumped to his feet. “Yeah, what’s up? Need help?”

“I just realized I don’t have any clean clothes with me. C-could I borrow some of yours?”

Abe swallowed the lump in his throat. Of course, not only did Mihashi plan on sleeping over at Tajima’s in his day clothes, but they were now torn in some places, and bloody in others. 

“Sure thing, wait one second.” Abe dashed to his closet in search for some plain boxers, and any pants and shirt that would fit Mihashi comfortably. Once he got a combination of matching blue pajamas, he knocked on the bathroom door. “Coming in!” Abe announced. 

“Okay,” Mihashi replied quietly. 

Abe walked in and his jaw dropped. His eyes trailed Mihashi’s back. Completely scratched up. Mihashi turned around suddenly. His legs were scratched up too, he noticed, even with a towel covering his waist. Not to mention the new red scrub marks on his chest and arms. Mihashi caught Abe looking and looked away uncomfortably. Abe followed suit. He stuck out his arm and shoved the clothes in Mihashi’s chest.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Mihashi squeaked. 

“No problem,” Abe replied, slowly looking back at Mihashi’s face. Mihashi’s gaze was locked on his feet. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

Mihashi nodded. Abe started to turn and leave when Mihashi started to stammer. 

“I-I, well, m-maybe... Uhm, one more shower?” Miashi’s eyes pleaded. 

Abe felt his heart sink. “Yeah, go for it.”

Mihashi smiled half-heartedly. Abe would’ve returned it, if not for the terrible feeling in his stomach. All of this was just  _ wrong. _

“Well, I’ll leave you now,” Abe told him.   
Mihashi replied with a nod. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Abe muttered. He closed the door on his way out and listened again to the running water. 

 

* * *

 

By the time Mihashi was done, it was past 2 a.m. Both boys were settled in their beds, staring at the ceiling as they listened to the heater rumble in the hallway. Abe’s parents had gone to bed during Mihashi’s second shower, so the lights in the house were all off. 

Abe sneaked a glance and Mihashi, who’s futon was positioned next to his bed. He was dead asleep. If Abe strained his ears, he could hear Mihashi’s breathing pick up every once in awhile. 

He was surprised at how fast Mihashi had fallen asleep. It must’ve been tiring, of course, for the boy, but it was still unexpected due to the traumatic events that occurred earlier. Abe was wide awake. He just couldn’t sleep. He kept replaying the scene where Mihashi left Tajima’s in his mind. He thought about what he could’ve done. He thought about when he found him in the street, and when Mihashi got startled at the phone call, how he did his best to hide it all from Abe’s parents, and all the marks on his body in the bathroom. He replayed each scene in his head before he heard Mihahsi’s breath hitch, followed by him sitting straight up. The fast action of sitting caused Mihashi to wince and lie back on his side.

Abe immediately sat up. “Are you okay?” he whispered loudly.

“I—yeah. I just had a n-nightmare.” 

“Oh,” Abe replied. He wondered what it was about, but definitely decided against asking.

“Could I… nevermind.”

“Mihashi, just ask. It’s fine,” Abe promised. 

“Then, could I sleep…” Mihashi trailed off. 

Abe sighed patiently. “What was that last part?”

“... Sleep in your bed?”

Abe froze. Did he mishear that? 

“You want to sleep in  _ my _ bed?”

Mihashi gave a quiet “yes”.

“Okay, sure,” Abe consented. Mihashi climbed out of his futon and onto Abe’s bed. Abe moved over and was about to get off the bed to move to the futon, when Mihashi grabbed his arm. 

“Wait,” he said. Abe stopped moving. “I meant, with you, Abe-kun.” 

Abe understood the situation. The nightmare must’ve freaked him out. Related to the event or not. 

“Oh,” he managed to choke out. “Okay, that’s fine. Sure.”

Abe maneuvered his way underneath the blankets to Mihashi’s side. He faced the ceiling as Mihashi faced the outside of the bed, which was probably more comfortable for him, Abe noticed. 

He thought this was strange since it was their first time sleeping over at one of their houses, but remembered it was to make Mihashi feel safer, so he allowed it. 

“Goodnight, Abe-kun.” 

Abe was about to reply, when a previous thought surfaced.

“Mihashi, I’m okay with you calling me by my first name.” 

Silence.

He mentally facepalmed. God, that was  _ weird _ . 

“O-oh. Okay.” Abe swore he could hear a faint smile behind those words. 

“Goodnight… Takaya.”

Abe smiled. “Mm. Goodnight, Ren.” 

As Abe fell asleep, his regret went away for asking, and instead he was glad for the name change. They were close enough, and especially after today, it just made sense. Not to mention all the comments his dad would make about them. 

Abe’s eyes started to flutter shut. For now, they were home and safe. Tomorrow is unpredictable. Whatever happens, Abe has to make sure Mihashi’s best interests are in mind. Well, as long as Abe is with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might just get worse. I'm sorry. Also, sorry for the late updates, I forget to finish writing sometimes. And I procrastinate, so...

**Author's Note:**

> The Abemiha fic you never wanted. 
> 
> Kinda based off the song "Tag, You're It" by Melanie Martinez. Well- It was really only because i couldn't think of a title, and this was the only song to relate to this fic's theme... And so I incorporated a bit into my work ;)
> 
> I'd like for everyone reading this to know I am not making light of any type of sexual harassment/assault. I strongly believe it is never the victim's fault. To write this I had to do some research on this topic, and it wasn't all that easy. I know this is a touchy subject but I think that a lot of people don't quite understand the toll it takes on a person's life. That being said, this book is not a completely accurate portrayal because every person is different.
> 
> I'd also like to say I'm not messed up in the head, but I hope you get a feels ride out of this. It's okay if you hate me though, that means I'm doing it right :)))))


End file.
